A Doll Wedding
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What if Chucky and Tiffany had a wedding on their own? Well, here's a one-shot of how I imagine it. This is for ChuckyXTiffany Fans out there!


***A Doll Wedding***

* * *

Spending the night at the Honeymoon Suite, Tiffany killed the thieves next to Jade and Jesse's room, and Chucky watched the whole thing in awe. When he proposed to Tiffany, they both want to have the best wedding together. They don't need someone to marry them, they can do the vows themselves.  
Now, at the Wedding Chapel, Chucky was at the altar alone, waiting for his soon-to-be-bride to come out. She wants to make herself look so beautiful. She maybe in the wedding doll with a new makeover, but she wanted to add something new on it for the wedding. Moments later, Chucky saw Tiffany coming out from the right side of the chapel with the white veil on, and held a little bouquet of red roses that she stole from outside and took the wrapping plastic around the roses to make it into a bouquet. She still looks the same to Chucky, but the only difference is that Tiffany had the veil on and she had perfume on. As she approached the altar, Chucky sticks out his stitched hand to help her up the steps. Tiffany felt like blushing and took it and stood before him.

"Wow...Tiff, you look...you...you look..." Chucky tried to find the right words. He had a hard time saying nice things to Tiffany, and it's rare for him to say "I love you!" after Tiffany killed the thieving couple not too long ago. But, Chucky knew he loved Tiffany for years, and had a hard time saying it to her. Tiffany only smiled at him, knowing what he is going to say to her now.

"Thank you, Chucky." She said. "You may not be in the suit, but those clothes are still good enough for me." Chucky smiled at her. Where could he find a suit at his size? A doll store? Yeah, it would be so funny to shop there and kill someone who owns the store. Chucky took out the ring, but it's not the ring that he took from the finger of the dead woman from the suite, it's Tiffany's ring when they got reunited back at her trailer. Tiffany's gasped a bit at the sight of her diamond ring. "Chucky? You...you still have that ring? What about the other-"

"Tiffany, after I turned you into the doll, I really feel guilty about it." Chucky said. "I only did that to make you feel the same way how I feel when I'm trapped in this body for...ages." Tiffany felt her heart beat. This the second time he apologized, but now, he's letting out all of the feelings to her. "But I promise you. Once we get out of these bodies, we will start our new life together as husband and wife. So now, we make this a memorable night." Chucky said. He took Tiffany's hand with his free hand and stare into her emerald eyes with his baby blue ones. "Tiffany, will you take this...Good Guy as your killing, wedded husband? Through sickness and in health and all that shit...as long as we both shall live?"

"I do." Tiffany said. "And do you, Chucky, take this doll as your killing, wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live?" Chucky placed the ring on Tiffany's thumb.

"I do." Chucky said. "We're now pronounce husband and wife...as dolls." Tiffany smiled at him. Chucky came closer to her.

"You may kiss the bride." Tiffany whispered. They both lean their heads towards each other, and kissed. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Chucky's neck, and Chucky wrapped his arms around Tiffany's waist. After a good minute, they pulled away, and Tiffany began to cry. "Oh my god... I can't believe we're married. It's like a dream come true." She said. Chucky wiped her tears with his thumb. He'd never seen Tiffany look so happy. Her smile is all he wanted from her. Of course, they nag each other a lot, but this is only the beginning of their lives now. They're married. That's all that matters.

"You up for a honeymoon, babe? The night is still young." Chucky asked with a smirk.

"Y-you mean...love making?" Tiffany asked. "But...we're dolls. How will it work?"

"Tiff, we're turning humans in these bodies. You're turning human as well. But, I'm sure you have...something there already. I know have." Chucky exclaimed. "I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio here."  
The two newly wed dolls left the Wedding Chapel, holding hands, looking out for anyone who are around, but no one is in sight. Tiffany turned her head as she suddenly heard music nearby. It sounds soothing and romantic. It made Tiffany want to dance with Chucky.

"Chucky, let's dance to this song." Tiffany suggested, grabbing his arm. Chucky turned to her, but heard the music as well. He took her hand and ran down the parking lot to follow the music. "Chucky? Wait! Where are we going? Someone will see us!" Tiffany gasped. But, Chucky didn't stop for her and continued to drag her down and found out where the music came from. It came from the radio next to the building. No one was around. Maybe someone left it? But, the dolls didn't care. The song ended, but a different love song plays. This song is from the 80s, and Tiffany remembered it. It's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship.

"Holy shit. I remember this." Chucky laughed. "Tiffany, we danced to this song, remember? Our first dance."

"I remember that. You were a great dance then..." Tiffany replied. "But, you still good?"

"Fuck. I haven't dance in years. I don't know if I'm good anymore." Chucky said. Tiffany took his hands after she put the bouquet down.

"We could try. We're dolls. We can do anything." She said. She placed her hand on Chucky's shoulder. Chucky cleared his throat a bit and placed his hand around Tiffany's waist as he held her hand with the other.

**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise.**  
**This world that I found is too good to be true,**  
**Standing here beside you, want so much to give you.**  
**This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you.**  
**Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that.**  
**Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back.**  
**Let the world around us just fall apart,**  
**Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.**

The dolls slowly danced around along with the song. Chucky twirled Tiffany around and dramatically dipped her to make her laugh. Tiffany nuzzled Chucky's neck with her tiny nose, smelling his plastic and bloody scent. She can feel his hand on her blonde hair, caressing it.

**And we can build this dream together, **  
**Standing strong forever.**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers, **  
**We'll still have each other.**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, **  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**  
**Woh woh oh.  
****I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you.**  
**Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you.**  
**Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times,**  
**Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
****Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know.**  
**Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go.**  
**Let the world around us just fall apart,**  
**Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.**

"Tiff, I remember how we first met." Chucky started as he danced with her. "Do you remember that you witnessed the murder back at New Jersey? I almost decided to kill you right there, until you said that it was the most amazing kill ever." Tiffany smiled at the memory. It was back in 1979. 9 years before Chucky had transferred his soul into the Good Guy doll in Chicago. It was the night when Tiffany was walking down the dark streets and found Chucky killing a man. She never saw anything look so amazing in her life. Chucky took the knife and licked the blood off of it with a smirk on his face.

**And we can build this dream together, **  
**Standing strong forever.**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers, **  
**We'll still have each other.**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, **  
**Nothing's gonna stop us.  
****Ooh, all that I need is you, **  
**All that I ever need.**  
**And all that I want to do, **  
**Is hold you forever, **  
**Forever and ever.  
****And we can build this dream together, **  
**Standing strong forever,**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now.**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers, **  
**We'll still have each other**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us, **  
**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

"I was so afraid that you are doubting me that night, but then I proved it to you when I killed the poor innocent woman behind the building." Tiffany says. "Other than that, you look very handsome with blood on your face, Chucky."

"...Really?" Chucky asked, a bit shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that before? You think I would doubt that too, huh?" Tiffany nodded a bit. "You know, I don't believe love at first sight, but, I really got to be honest with you, you look really beautiful when you killed the girl." Chucky admitted. Tiffany smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Chucky felt like burning on his cheeks. Feelings of human is growing, but Chucky didn't care about that now. This night is important to him and his new wife. Tomorrow is a new day for the two of them to get inside the new bodies.

**(And we can build this dream together, **  
**Standing strong forever)**  
**Woh oh oh-oh-oh. **  
**(Nothing's gonna stop us now)**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us. **  
**(World runs out of lovers)**  
**Now (we'll still have each other)**  
**(Nothing's gonna stop us) Us now.  
****(And we can build this dream together) Hey baby**  
**(Standing strong forever) I know**  
**(Nothing's gonna stop us now)**  
**(Nothing's gonna stop us now)**  
**And if this world runs out of lovers, **  
**We'll still have each other,**  
**Nothing's gonna stop us now, **  
**Nothing's gonna stop us.**

The dolls finished dancing as the song ended. Chucky held his wife close with a smile on his face. He's glad to be back with her after 10 long years. He was wondering what Tiffany was doing besides searching for him for so long. He can imagine that she is devastated of losing a man like Chucky, who was shot at the toy store in Chicago. And she found the ring at the mantle where Chucky left it for her.

"Thank you, Chucky." Tiffany says, holding her husband close. "For everything." Chucky then took her hand to lead her to the Honeymoon Suite. Tiffany knew it's time for the honeymoon night. First time as husband and wife. They made love back then when they were humans as they are dating, but now, this could be different.

* * *

In the empty room, Chucky and Tiffany sat next to the fireplace. They set the fire on, and have two glasses of champagne. Chucky poured Tiffany's glass and his and made a toast. As Tiffany was taking a sip, some of the champagne dripped on her chest and run down her breasts. Chucky's eyes went wide. Without saying a word, he brought his tongue towards Tiffany's chest to lick the champagne off and lick her breasts, and Tiffany moaned a bit. Chucky begins to take the dress off of Tiffany, and there she was, all shiny and naked. But, other than that, her breasts become to look more human like along with her body. As Tiffany was about to take Chucky's overalls off, he didn't want her to take off the striped shirt.

"Chucky, why don't you want to take your shirt off?" Tiffany asked. Chucky is silent as he looked at the floor. Is he embarrassed? No, he couldn't be. He's never embarrassed. "Tell me."

"I...I don't want to show off my...stitched body." Chucky finally said.

"What? But, I'm the one who fixes you up. And didn't I tell you that you look so sexy in scars and stitches?" Tiffany replied by making a smile. Chucky's face lit up a bit. No joke there. "I don't care anyone thinks of you now, you're still cute. I can still see the real you in your eyes." Tiffany said as she caressed Chucky's red/orange messy hair.

"So you like ugly men like me?" Chucky joked. "Look at me. I look like a monster. But, you did all you could to put me back into pieces and brought me back to life." Tiffany cupped his face and kissed him in silence. Chucky returned the kiss and let Tiffany take off his shirt. When his body is revealed, Tiffany run her hands over his chest and feel the stitches. He feels so warm and soft. Tiffany placed a kiss on his chest and pull down the overalls and shoes.

"Oh, Chucky...look at you." Tiffany gasped at her husbands naked body. So stitched, but looks so beautiful. Chucky kissed her and brought her to the ground, so he could be on top. Tiffany moaned as Chucky's tongue went inside her mouth, fighting her tongue with his. Tiffany moaned a bit and run her hands all over his back. She gasped as she felt him penetrate her. "Ahh...Ch-Chucky." Tiffany moaned.

"God, you're so tight." Chucky gasped. "It's been so damn long." He began to thrust into his new wife. But, Tiffany stopped him. "What? What?"

"Have you got a rubber?" Tiffany asked, panting. Chucky made a funny look at her. Rubber? Does she mean condom?

"Tiff, look at me. I'm all rubber!" Chucky exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right." Tiffany said. "But wait, I thought you were plastic."

"Tiff." Chucky said with a stern look. "Just kiss me."

"Okay." Tiffany giggled. So, the two dolls kissed. They continued to make love by the fireplace in the room.  
After half and hour, they both held each other with a bed sheet they pull from the bed, kissing in passion. Chucky squeezed Tiffany's left breast, and Tiffany caressed Chucky's hair. They pulled away and smiled at each other. This is the night they will remember, forever...

"You were great, Chucky." Tiffany said, running her finger down to Chucky's chest. "I love you so much."

"...I know." Chucky replied but realized that's not the right thing to say. "I mean-I love you too, sweetheart." Tiffany smiled at him. Chucky is trying to find good words to her. "I think you're great too. Not bad for a doll. We're not bad for dolls, at least."

"It's okay, Chucky. Once we turn human again, our lives will change forever." Tiffany said. Chucky kissed her forehead. So, the two dolls fell asleep in the room, holding each other.


End file.
